Medical instruments, including those which are classified as endoscopic and non-endoscopic, often get coated with biological fluid, such as blood, when used during a medical procedure. In some cases, these medical instruments can be reused after they have been properly cleaned, reconditioned, sterilized, and/or decontaminated. Current cleaning apparatuses typically subject the instruments to a high temperature and/or a cleaning fluid(s). However, in some instances, the biological fluid(s) may harden or dry before cleaning. Accordingly, the biological fluid(s) may undesirably remain on interior and/or exterior surfaces of the instruments after cleaning. Additionally, the inventors of the subject application discovered that some cleaning apparatuses do not allow the cleaning fluid(s) to adequately contact the interior of the instrument. Accordingly, it may be difficult to effectively remove the biological fluid that is deposited within the instrument. For at least these reasons, there is an opportunity to develop an improved apparatus and method for cleaning instruments, such as medical instruments.